OC Meme
by XMistressChaosx
Summary: Jamie, Arabella, and Damien sit down and answer some questions. Hilarity and pure randomness ensue. Yami Amethyst Rose's Crazy OC Meme Remix


**Okay, well I got this crazy idea from SugarBubblegum333 who got this from Yami Amethyst Rose. I hope you enjoy this, and it makes you laugh. I'm sure it won't though.**

**I own nothing besides my characters.**

* * *

><p>Yami Amethyst Rose's Crazy OC Meme Remix~<p>

_Jamie N. Black_

_Arabella V. Black_

Damien H. Black

**_*In a dark room somewhere in South Park, Colorado, three original characters find themselves in front of a TV crew. An unseen narrator is asking them questions; they are sort of complied to answer. *_**

**_-Two siblings at the same time or maybe three.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>1) What's your name?<strong>

_Jamie: "James, but I go by either Jamie or Nero."_

_Arabella: "Arabella!"_

Damien: "Damien."

**2) How old are you?**

_James: "I'm fifteen years old."_

_Arabella: "Thirteen years old!"_

Damien: "Thirteen years old."

**3)Height**

_Jamie: "-grumbles-, I'm 5'3, but I'm going to grow eventually."_

_Arabella: -stares at her brother before laughing- "I'm 5'4!"_

_Jamie: "You suck!"_

_Arabella: "Whatever shorty!"_

_Jamie: "I'm going to kill you!"_

_Arabella: "Bring it on!"_

-Curses and crashes could be heard in the background. -

Damien: -stares at his fighting siblings- "I'm 5'4."

**4)Any bad habits?**

_Jamie: "Now that, that is over, I'm a bit to possessive for my own good."_

_Arabella: "I have lollipop in my mouth 24/7."_

Damien: "I really don't use effort when I do anything."

**5) Are you a virgin?**

_Jamie: "Of course I am." -light coating of pink could be seen on his face-_

_Arabella: "What the fuck ever, the way you make sparkly eyes at the Anti-Christ. It's debatable. I sure am!"_

_Jamie: -glares- "Don't test me Bella."_

_Arabella: -smirks- "Whatcha you gonna do about it, shorty?"_

-More curses and crashes could be heard in the background. -

Damien: -sigh- "I'm a virgin too."

**6) Who's your mate/spouse/lover?**

_Jamie: "Alexander of Macedon, be jealous of my conqueror boyfriend."_

_Arabella: -stares in disbelief- "How is that even possible? He's been dead for quite a few centuries..."_

_Jamie: "Damien introduced him to me in Hell. I bet he could introduce you to someone too, unless they were Mormon."_

_Arabella: "You think he could introduce me to Heath Ledger, perhaps Uchiha Itachi?"_

_Jamie: "An anime character and the Joker?"_

_Arabella: -nods- "They are all kinds of sexy!"_

_Jamie: "I agree."_

_Arabella: "So…"_

Damien: -stares at his siblings- "Why? Whatever, no, neither Bella or I have a significant other."

**7) Do you have any kids?**

_Jamie: "I'm a fudging virgin, how would I have kids? I want three though."_

_Arabella: "Nope, I plan to have two."_

Damien: -sighs- "Too much effort."

**8) Favorite food?**

_Jamie: "Baked Fish with lemon!"_

_Arabella: "Scorpion Lollipops!"_

Damien: "Spaghetti."

**9) Favorite flavor of ice cream?**

_Jamie: "I don't really like ice-cream, but I do enjoy coffee flavored ice-cream."_

_Arabella: "Mint and Vanilla with gummy bears and scorpions."_

_Jamie: -raises eyebrow? "Scorpions? You're weird."_

_Arabella: -smiles- "So, the pot says to the kettle._"

Damien: "Simple vanilla."

**10) Have you killed anyone?**

_Jamie: -winks- "Wouldn't you like to know?"_

_Arabella: -coughs into hand- "I couldn't be held accountable for my actions."_

Damien: "Why am I stuck with the crazy siblings?"

-Narrator glares- "You're supposed to answer the question!"

Damien: -sigh- "No, I haven't killed a person."

**_Arabella and Jamie: "He lies!"_**

**11) Do you hate anyone?**

**_Arabella and Jamie: -eyes dilated in rage- "Eric Cartman and Craig Tucker! They must die!"_**

Damien: "I hate lots of people."

**12) Do you have any secrets?**

_Jamie: -blinks- "Yeah, I do. It wouldn't be a secret if I told you though."_

_Arabella: "I do."_

Damien: "I have lots of secrets."

**13) Tacos?**

_Jamie: "Sort of."_

_Arabella: "They aren't as good as scorpion lollipops."_

Damien: "They are okay, you should talk to Clyde though."

**14) Have you slept the whole entire day?**

**_Jamie/Arabella/Damien: "Yep!"_**

**15) What is your eye color?**

_Jamie: -flirty smile- A sexy dark blue._

_Arabella: "Psh, whatever. My brown eyes are to die for."_

_Jamie: "Blue!"_

_Arabella: "Brown!"_

_Jamie: "Blue!"_

_Arabella: Brown!"_

_Jamie: -growls- "Bella!"_

_Arabella: -returns action- "James!"_

Damien: "Not again, whatever, my eyes are a boring grey."

**16) What is your hair color?**

_Jamie: "An seductive blood-red."_

_Arabella: "Dark blond."_

Damien: "Dark brown and blood red."

**17) Are you fat, average, or slim?**

_Jamie: "A very slim boy."_

_Arabella: "Pretty slim."_

Damien: "Same as my crazy-ass siblings."

**_Jamie and Arabella: -huff- "I hate you."_**

**18) Rain or Sunshine?**

_Jamie: -excited gleam in eyes- "I love the rain, thunderstorms are the best to see the beautiful rain. It's totally calming and cleansing. I want it to rain!"_

_Arabella: "My dear older brother, you are delusional. Clearly the sunshine is the best weather possible."_

_Jamie: "Rain!"_

_Arabella: "Sunshine."_

_Jamie: "Rain!"_

_Arabella: "Sunshine."_

_Jamie: "Sunshine!"_

_Arabella: "Rain!"_

_Jamie: "Ha!"_

_Arabella: "You suck!"_

_Jamie: "My dear sister, I believe that's you." -sticks tongue out._

Damien: "I like neither."

**19) Pool or Beach?**

_Jamie: "I like the beach, more guys to trick and to stare at." -flirty smirk. -_

_Arabella: "I would have to agree with you dear brother."_

Damien: "The beach, all the hot girls lusting after me."

**_Arabella and Jamie share a look. Arabella raises a skinny eyebrow. "Damien, are you okay?"_**

Damien: "Fine, why do you ask?"

**_Arabella and Jamie share a nervous laugh: "N-No reason."_**

_Jamie whispers: "I'm getting Daddy after this."_

**20) Camping or staying at home?**

_Jamie: "I know a place where you never get harmed. A magical place with magical charms. Indoors, Indoors, Innn-dooors… Take it away penny!"_

_Arabella: "Yeah….Camping, fresh air is good for your health."_

_Jamie: "Fuck whatever crazy girl."_

Damien: "Indoors."

**21) Dog or Cat?**

_Jamie: "Cats are the best."_

_Arabella: "How about a liger?"_

Damien: "Cats, they are independent creatures. They don't rely on you at all."

**22) Do you believe in aliens?**

_Jamie: "Yeah, there's a large alien satellite in Cartman's disgusting butt crack."_

_Arabella: "Yeah, we know there are aliens. Have you seen the talking taco alien that can poop ice-cream scoops?"_

Damien: "There are aliens."

**23) What do you do to relax?**

_Jamie: "I play my cello or violin."_

_Arabella: "I watch re-runs of Bizarre Foods."_

Damien: "I stare blankly at my wall."

**24) Car or Ship?**

_Jamie: "Car."_

_Arabella: "I get sea-sick."_

Damien: "Ship, I find the waves very calming."

**25) What is your job?**

_Jamie: "Working part time at the History Museum. The dress code is sucky."_

_Arabella: Blackmailing Jamie... Jamie, I have pictures of you and Stan. When were you planning to tell Daddy?"_

_Jamie: -blushes hotly- "I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_Arabella: "Really?" -flashes pictures-_

_Jamie: "What do you want, you devil?"_

_Arabella: "Your clothes for my theme."_

_Jamie: "Never."_

_Arabella: "Daddy..."_

_Jamie: "Fine!"_

Damien: "My job is separating those two."

**26) Any unusual things about you?**

_Jamie: -smiles proudly- "I'm a sexy cross-dresser."_

_Arabella: "I have two gay parents."_

Damien: -shrugs- "I have a piercing on my cock."

**27) Boy or Girl?**

_Jamie: -raises eyebrow- "What do you think?"_

_Arabella: "Look at my awesome boobs." -points at her chest._

Damien: -cough- "Again, I have a piercing on my cock."

**28) Favorite place?**

_Jamie: "In my Daddy's arms."_

_Arabella: "In my Dad's arms."_

Damien: "My local library."

_**Arabella and Jamie: "You were supposed to say something sweet."**_

**29) Do you like pancakes?**

_Jamie: "Yummy._"

_Arabella: "I want some, I mean yes!"_

Damien: "I agree with my siblings."

**30) Favorite movie?**

_Jamie: "Spirited Away, best movie ever. Hands down."_

_Arabella: "In your dreams, obviously the best movie ever is the original Nightmare on Elm Street."_

Damien: "Omen."

**31) Any last words?**

_Jamie: "I want to thank all my lovely fans. My authoress apparently doesn't appreciate my awesomeness. I mean seriously, who can't like me?"_

_Arabella: -sticks out tongue- "Damien! Anyways, I was wondering does anyone want a scorpion lollipop? They are so very yummy."_

Damien: "I'm going to sleep."


End file.
